


How I Became Friends With The Matoki

by Elishaje



Series: Our Matoki World!!! [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: I am just a girl who got lost in Inkigayo's backstage area while looking for the bathroom-and I hear a commotion coming from where I know the BAP,BTOB, BLOCK B,GOT7,VIXX and other idol dressing rooms are.Being the naturally curious person I am, I hold my purse close to me and go investigate....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the dream I had March 12,2017, literally. As soon as I woke up, I started typing it so I wouldn't forget any of its details.
> 
>  
> 
> I have been worried about BAP's comeback, especially now that Bang Yongguk is back.Even though they insist they're fine, you can see in their faces that they are DRAINED.
> 
> I understand that they want to see their fans, but I am worried that this upcoming World Tour will be serious strain on them-plus, there's a sinking feeling in my stomach that this will be BYG's last one as an official member of the group.
> 
> PLEASE do not misunderstand-I love them ALL.I'm an optimistic person. But, as we all know, BYG was never suited for the idol life. He's be more happy working from the background, providing stellar music for his bandmates to put out. Having his life in the spotlight, on display for the world to see, is no easy feat.
> 
> Once again, everything is color-coded according to whom is speaking.Everyone correlates with their Matoki color, and if it is it italics then it is Korean. I am cross posting this from my account on AFF

"Alright, are you guys ready?!"

Everyone around me screams with anticipation and wave their lightsticks from different fandoms as the Inkigayo MC, a young, muscled up male idol grins and waves out to the crowd, the cameras around us flashing bright lights and confetti dropping everywhere as he speaks flirtatiously again, "I can't heaaaaar youuuuu~"

I feel some regret that for the life of me, I can't think of this charismatic guy's name with his crazy blonde-blue hair that he's got working for him, and someone next to me shrieks out, "I love you, Wonho!!!!Have my babies!!!!" Oh. My bad. There are too many boy bands out nowadays.....le sigh...

"Don't worry, everyone~we will be back after a quick intermission. Until then, don't go too far, and don't get hurt~you mean so much to us!!!"

We cheer again, as the lights come up and the ushers begin filing us out, row-by-row.

I am happy to be in the moving mass of 95% fangirls, 5% fanboys as we chatter about excitedly in the lounge area, where there are merchandise shops and little old ladies and men selling random steamy foods from their carts. The area is lively, everyone is friendly and the smells are incredible-but I realize that I have been standing for at least 4 hours without taking a bathroom break-my bladder is screaming at me for release.

I excuse myself from a growing debate between which idols had the best vocal range while warming up, and I wander off toward a hallway that has the universal sign hanging at the top with the 'man/woman/unisex' pictures for bathroom.

Feeling encouraged, I begin speed walking, my bladder happily uncramping as I try to think about anything not involving water.

The noise behind me starts to get quieter as I move down the hall, the beige and shiny hall offering me multiple doors that all have Korean Hangul on them. I can read Hangul, but for the life of me, I can't remember the word for 'restroom'.

A door opens and I find myself running into someone's shoulder, "Aaaah, sorry about that.....ummm....."

Looking up, I lose my voice temporarily as I see that my face has made acquaintances with none other than BAP maknae, Zelo's shoulder.

He lets out a small chuckle as I bow to him, slightly starstruck and apologizing in Korean, "It's.....alright noona.My English is okay. Are you...okay?"

I am charmed that he is trying to communicate with his foreign fan in English, and so I laugh, "Zelo-ssi, I am looking for the bathroom. Please help me."

The maknae laughs and points at his chest, "Follow me please-it isn't that far. You passed it, noona."

He walks me to the bathroom while we randomly start talking about various things, from getting his hair that pretty rose color to life questions, me having to match his long strides with a light jog of my own, "Where are you from?America? That's cool.Have you had Shake Shack burgers?They're delicious!!! I think Trump is a jerk."

All too soon, we are back, and I get a sad look as the chatter from the lounge gets louder because we are in its vicinity, and Zelo gets a scared look on his face, coughs nervously, and goes to stand beside a tall,potted plant, the crown of his hair just visible over the leafy fronds.

I laugh because he is trying to be brave in front of me, the girl, but at the same time I know he is scared because there are always creepy sasaeng fans around.

I hand him my bag, "Here, hold this. It's dark green so you can blend in, and there's a heavy book in there if you have to defend yourself."

He finally breaks out into a laugh and a real smile as I run inside, do my business, and come out.

This time, he is pressed against the wall with Jongup and Youngjae huddled close to him; everyone's dressed in casual clothes and the former looking sleepy/indifferent while the latter speaking in a fast Korean whisper, and Youngjae is waving his phone at Zelo's face while the youngest of the three is looking sheepish, "Yah-we've been looking for you!!Where have you been?!We were worried you were kidnapped!!"

I step in, and bowed quickly, "Sorry, he was helping me out-I couldn't find the bathroom."

Immediately, Youngjae blushes and tries to switch over to English as Zelo smiles at me in gratitude and hands me back my bag, "Aaah, it's.....alright noona. Manager.......called us together."

I peek around the corner towards the lounge, and either Jongup's or Zelo's stomach growled, I can't remember, but I turn to look at them and all 3 are blushing. I laugh, "Tell me what you want-I will go and buy it for you." Zelo translates this for his hyungs, and Jongup smiles at me, finally looking awake, "Thank you very much, noona."

I laugh and shake my head, "No, thank your maknae. This is my payback."

Zelo peeks over the top of the palm-tree type plant and quickly looks around before pointing to a steamed bun cart, and I smile, "Wait here please," I start laughing because now it's 3 grown idols squatting in between 2 potted plants like some sort of Kpop idol mystery drama.

I make my way through the chattering people again and go over to the cart, "Excuse me, 3 buns-no, 12 please," I do quick math in my head and decide to get more, 2 for each member.

I quickly jog back to the shrubbery with 2 very full, hot bags of greasy, yummy food, and Jongup quickly stands and takes the bags from me like they weigh nothing, and I realize (in a non-sexual way) that those muscles he has aren't just for show as he also takes my backpack from me as Zelo looks surpised, "You bought a lot?"

I scratched my head, "Yeah, for you and your team. Everybody must be hungry."

Youngjae, Jongup and Zelo look at each other and then look at me, and then Zelo smiles like I have passed a test,"You......can come with us-we like you."

I blush as Jongup says in cute accented English, "You aren't........a creepy fan.We.....will give you......... a sign."

I say to him, "Sign?" and Jongup quickly corrects himself, "Aaah, a signed CD."

The four of us walked back down the hallway as my heart leaps in excitement, but that grows to fear as we round the corner and there's the sound of an argument breaking out.  
Youngjae mutters, "Oh no..." as a door opens.......


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens to reveal BAP's costume/waiting room, with various mirrors, makeup bags, and clothes on racks strewn about. Clearly there were a lot of people in this room at one point, but now it only has 4 people in it.

A sweaty, large heavy-set man in glasses is yelling at Bang Yongguk, Himchan and Daehyun, the latter of whom is shivering underneath a winter jacket,looking painfully feverish while the two eldest are standing in front of him protectively.

I don't speak enough Korean to follow everything fluently, and the man is speaking in a dialect that is unfamiliar to me completely, but I didn't need to understand him at all-the frown on Himchan's face told me everything I needed to know as Yongguk crossed his arms and his eyes grew dark.

 

From what I could gather when the man slowed down some, were words and phrases such as 'idiot', 'worthless','messed up the choreography' and 'cracked high note'-

"You made your team look like a fool, you made TS Entertainment look like a fool, and you made ME look like a fool!!!"The man roared, and Daehyun flinched as Himchan said quietly, his husky voice trembling with emotion, "We have been working on this comeback for a while without a break-we are all stressed and tired, we make mistakes but you don't have to-"

The man wasn't having it, and I felt Zelo tremble next to me as the big guy stomped his foot down angrily, "And now, your so-called main vocalist decides to have a meltdown all because he hasn't eaten?!What kind of divas are you?!" Yongguk spoke up this time, going and putting a hand on Daehyun's shoulder-the Busan boy looked at his hyung with watery eyes as the leader simply said, "Stop it-your words aren't helping."

I guess I made a noise of surprise or something, but then everyone in the room realizes that they have an audience and turns to look at me and the younger half of BAP, and the wrinkles between Himchan's eyes relax by a fraction before his black eyes land on me and they harden up again-

The man stomps over to me and yells-I even turn my head as spittle fly out of his mouth, "And who is she?!"

Zelo stands up straight, "She is my friend.Our friend."

I guess the man realized just how much taller Zelo was than him, for fear flashed in his eyes and he backs down a little-

-but then he gets back to his anger as he jabs a thumb over his shoulder at Daehyun, "Well, that's not important. This friend is useless. See if you can get him working again." 

Youngjae yells out, "We are people, hyung-you can't treat us like this!!!" Jongup says sadly, "I miss Manager Kang-at least he cared about us."

The new manager snorts, "Well he's gone because he's a coward-and now I am here, so cut the crap and get to it!!!Your fans are waiting on you!!!"

Daehyun finally speaks in a shaky voice, his accent coming out so strongly due to his stress, "Hyung, we haven't eaten in 72 hours!!!Please-we have lost enough weight!!!Please-"

The manager laughs, "Nope-you are still fat, Daehyun!!!You and Himchan are so fat that it disgusts me and the cameramen!!! And you need to be punished anyways, because you haven't been using that skin bleacher that I told you to use!!!"

I don't know what posessed me,which demon entered my body, but my anger overtook my soul and I reach out with my hands and shove this man as hard as I can-

-just a straight shove, palms out in front of me as though I am pushing a couch or large piece of furniture-

-and surprisingly, I knock the guy back easily, where his sneaker catches on the corner of the rug and he stumbles directly into a full length mirror, causing it to crack and fall to the ground onto its side. Zelo gasps as he tries to get back to his feet, "You-you bitch-!!"

But I am not scared of him, and I shove him again, out the door this time, and I slam it and lock it on his hideous face as he yells something along the lines of "I'm gonna get security!!!"

Yongguk raises an eyebrow as I simply take a bag from Jongup's arms and plop it down on the couch, reaching inside and pulling out food and handing a bun to Himchan, who is wearing an expressoin identical to Yongguk's, but soon I see his bunny teeth as he says, "......Thank you, Miss..?"

Before I could tell him my name, Daehyun shudders and tips over-

And everyone's eyes rush to him as there is a 'poof' sound-

-and now there is a black bunny, the size of a small child, with a gray mask sitting on the floor, right where Daehyun once was.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, no one moves and everyone's eyes do the talking-

Yongguk's eyes dance between my face and Himchan's as they enter some weird conversation with the rapid rising and falling of their eyebrows-

-Youngjae comes to life and hurries to the rabbit's side and bundles it up like a burrito while speaking in a high, nervous voice to me, "Noona-this is just..... a magic trick, ahahahaha.....ha.....ha-"

-Jongup fumbles the other bags in his arms in a comical way as he loks unsure of himself, but then he looks over to my side where Zelo was and lets out a noise of his own-

-My own head whips to my side where Zelo was once standing next to me-

-But now there is another rabbit; now that it is closer, I notice that the tips of its ears just brush the top of my hip. This one has what looks to be a crank on its head and a blue mask. This bunny is crying, shivering and trying to stop but it can't-big, shimmering pearls leaves its eyes as it rubs its cheeks in frustration.

I couldn't help myself-

-Kneeling down, my anger evaporating, I pick up the rabbit as a mother would pick up a crying toddler-

-and I try to start and comfort it, petting it and rubbing its soft back as it nuzzled into my shoulder, its sobs shaking my neck and chest, "Hey, hey there, don't cy, it's okay now, it's alright."

For some reasons unbeknownst to me, I just......knew. I knew that Daehyun was also Kekemato, and Junhong was now Totomato. And for some reason, I wasn't completely freaked out.

After a while, Toto stopped shivering in my arms and I looked up to see everyone else looking at me in various degrees of amazement, "Noona........" Yongguk let out, unfolding his arms as Youngjae sinks down to the couch, still holding a properly cocooned Kekemato in his arms, and I quickly said, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Himchan raises an eyebrow at me, and he waves his hand as he fumbles for the English words, "But....you could....get much money...if you told..... your government?"

I laughed as Toto finally calmed down in my arms-he seemed content to relax there, sliding his arms around my neck and resting his head there,whiskers tickling my collarbone and his long ears down and to the side as I patted his back encouragingly, "Nah, that isn't cool."

I looked at Keke and Toto with curosity, and Youngjae must've heard what I was thinking for he quickly spoke up, "It only happens....when we are....hmm-stressed!!!We....can't control it......when," but I understood right away, and finished his sentence for him, "When too much shit happens, I getcha."

I sit down next to Youngjae on the couch and reach into the bag, waving a steaming bun over the cocoon that the vocalist was holding-

-first, a cute little nose and set of silver whiskers poke out and sniffed the air, followed by the rest of Keke's head. He looked at me in fear, but then relaxed as Toto squeaked out in a voice that completely caught me off-guard, "It's alright, hyung-it's safe."

Keke wriggled out of his wraps but was content to sit in Youngjae's lap and eat the bun that he took from me with grateful eyes, "Thank you noona~I thought I was gonna die!!!" 

His voice was squeaky as well, and I couldn't help it-

-I grabbed him up in a hug and squealed, "Oh my god-you are soooo cute!!!" He squirmed in my arms,round body warm and giggles escaping his mouth as Jongup laughed, and I kissed the top of his head, "You are perfect." I looked around the room,and spoke in my best Korean, "All of you are perfect, okay? Your fans, we love you, no matter what you are-because of who you are."

Toto looked down, "Thanks but, I'm not strong enough-I couldn't protect hyung, so I freaked out and now," the little rabbit gestured to his body, and Yongguk patted him on the head consolingly, and said in his basement deep voice, "It's alright, you were brave."

I laughed, "Yeah-you defended me, your noona, remember?"  
Toto brightened up at that, and took a bun for himself as I passed Yongguk one-

-He gave me a ghost of his gummy smile, but it was enough to send my heart fluttering-

-But I was curious, "If Zelo and Daehyun sound like this, then.....what do Himchan and Yongguk sound like?" Himchan laughed as he said charmingly,making eye contact with Yongguk before looking at me, "You'll just have to find out at our private afterparty tonight, at the Four Seasons Hotel."

I choke on my spit as Toto goes back and shyly hides in the crook of my neck as I stutter out, "B-but I am not a performer, celebrity or anything like that-no one special."

Yongguk took off one of his rings and placed it in my palm,the warm silver feeling nice there, "No, you are someone better than that-you're BAP's friend."

I blushed as Keke, his mouth full with his second bun, leans up and kisses me on the cheeks, "This is the beginning of something cool." 

-And then I woke up. 

THE END!!!!


End file.
